


A Little Surprise for Bea

by Gryffinpuffpending15



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinpuffpending15/pseuds/Gryffinpuffpending15
Summary: On an rainy day in Windermere Thomas McGregor wakes up from a nap in his little space, a coping mechanism he'd developed to help him cope with his anxiety. Bea helps to bring him out of his shell with encouraging him to start a new hobby, with a little help from his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, I did quite enjoyed the film, I hope you enjoy the fic.

On a gloomy day in Windermere, the Lake District; Bea was stood in her conservatory, busy working on her latest piece of art.  
She was happily working away, applying colour where it was essential when she heard a soft mumbling coming from behind her. Then shuffled in a little, very little Thomas McGregor, carrying his blanket and favourite cuddly toy (Bea liked to spoil him.) His hair was slightly ruffled, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
“Ahhh someone’s finally awake I see… did you sleep well sweetie?”  
Bea inquired. The little Thomas sat down on the floor near Bea’s easel.  
“Mhmm ah was hoping that if ah shut mah eyes the rain would go away.”  
Tommy mumbled, still rubbing his eyes. He began pulling on Bea’s oversized shirt, that was splatted in paint. He wanted attention.  
“Make the rain go away Mama pease.”  
Thomas whined.  
Bea took a long considering look at the grey skies that hung over the lake and her garden. Her eyes then moved to her bunnies, stood on their hind legs, looking out through the windows in the porch door. She then turned back to Tommy.  
“I’ve tired everything Sweetheart but even I can’t make the nasty rain go away.”  
Bea sighed, kneeling down to him. Tommy forced half a smile. Bea suddenly had an idea and began searching through her shelves.  
“Ahhh, here it is…”  
She said, relieved, after she had eventually found what she was looking for. Shaking the dust off the object.  
“Here you go Sweetie…”  
Bea offered, handing Tommy a small, leather bound book with blank pages. Thomas took note of the detail.  
“Why don’t you sit in the porch and draw for a bit? Hmmm…whilst Mama goes and fetches you some tea and jam sandwiches.”  
Bea encouraged.  
Thomas wrapped his arms around the book: treasuring it. He then looked down at his toes and shook his head,  
“ah-ah can’t draw”  
Thomas stuttered, slightly subdued. Bea fetched down a tub of crayons, pencils and pens.  
“How do you know you can’t draw? Sweetie have you ever tried?”  
Bea urged.  
Thomas buried his face in the top of the book, trying to avoid the question. He eventually shook his head and looked up at her. Bea knelt down and handed him the crayons.  
“Everyone has to start somewhere, just draw the first thing that comes into your head and see where it takes you.”  
Bea reassured.  
Thomas’ eyes lit up at the prospect of someone believing in him. He toddled over to the rug and laid down on his tummy, with an open book he began sketching. Bea went into the kitchen to make the tea and sandwiches.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bea came back her bunny, Flopsy was at Tommy’s side, watching him draw. Flopsy’s paws were covered in paints of all merging colour, obviously she had been helping. Bea had observed how Thomas McGregor has come to love and be at ease with her rabbits, and Flopsy had quickly become his favourite.  
“This drawing is going to be absolutely perfect for Bea.”  
Bea overheard him whispering to Flopsy, as she entered the room with the freshly brewed tea, and jam sandwiches, with the crusts cut off.  
Bea carefully set the tray of tea and jam sandwiches on the floor and sat down with her back resting against the conservatory settee; near to the happily preoccupied Thomas and his new friends: Flopsy, Cotton-Tail and now Benjamin. Benjamin was distracted by the jam sandwiches and biscuits that Bea had brought, in spite of his diet. Cotton-Tail, meanwhile was busy battling invisible entities with a silver teaspoon; this amused Thomas greatly, distracting him from his work.  
When Bea tried to peek at Tommy’s drawing, he instantly covered it with his arm, trying to hide it with the help of Flopsy, who accidently ended up putting; blue, red, green, purple paw prints on Tommy’s sleeves in the process. Thomas giggled at the paw stains on his sleeves and forearms.  
“you can’t se it yet Mama is not rweady, it’s sup-rise”  
Tommy protested.  
“oh okay then Sweetie, you want some tea and a jam sandwich?”  
Bea conceded. Thomas thought about it for a moment.  
“I went to the shops the other day and got your favourite flavour”  
Bea added.  
“Mhmmm ‘kay”  
Thomas mumbled at long last, smiling. He covered his artwork with his blanket and left his cuddly toy guarding it. He had begun crawling over to Bea when he suddenly paused and hurried back to his work.  
“Ah forget someone…”  
The little Thomas said urgently. When he noticed the moving lump under the blanket. Thomas peeled back the blanket and scooped up Flopsy; whom was now wrist and ankle deep in merging paint.  
“I was jusst adding some finishing touches”  
Flopsy admitted as Thomas carried her back to Bea.  
“Ah hope Mama likes it”  
Thomas confessed nervously, sitting closely at Bea’s side with Flopsy in his lap.  
“I’m sure I will love it Sweetheart”  
Bea chimed happily, passing Thomas a cup of tea and a sandwich.  
Thomas poured some of his tea into the saucer and set it down on the floor for Flopsy, Benjamin and Cotton-Tail. Thomas watched as Flopsy eyed the saucer with intrigue, her nose twitching. She began quite innocently dipping her paws in the tea to wash the paint off, this made Thomas giggle.  
“No Flopsy you drink it…”  
Cotton-Tail explained, sheathing her spoon for tea and sandwiches.  
“Like this…”  
Benjamin added taking a sip, showing Flopsy what to do. Thomas giggled even more at the sight of Benjamin’s ears flopping in the tea.  
“I have tried pinning them up with a bobby pin-it doesn’t work”  
Benjamin admitted, spitting out crumbs, from the biscuit he was chewing as he spoke. Even so, every time he took a drink his ears drooped in the tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas finished his sandwich and had curled up, with his head resting in Bea’s lap. Bea began playing with his hair whilst she was telling him a story. Thomas began to feel sleepy. He was comfortable and the happiest he’d ever been. Flopsy had made herself a comfy little place to take a nap, in Bea’s apron pouch and right next to Thomas.  
Bea sat still, with her back against the lounge settee. In the conservatory she could hear the heavy rain dashing off the roof. Thomas was fast asleep with his head in her lap, sucking his thumb. As she sat stroking his hair Bea noticed that Flopsy too was fast asleep, curled up in her apron pouch, Flopsy was sucking her thumb to and holding one of her ears.  
Then Thomas began to fidget, something was troubling his sleep, he began whimpering restlessly. Bea tried to soothe his slumber by pulling the lounge throw over him. His fidgeting caused Flopsy to wake up, she understood what was happening.  
Flopsy gently hopped down off Bea’s lap. Avoiding strewn cups, saucers and fellow snoring bunnies she hopped over to where they’d been painting and picked up Thomas’ rather loved, roughly stitched teddy bear with dangly legs. It took both her and Cotton-Tail to carry it to where Thomas slept. Flopsy carried the front end with Cotton Tail bringing up the rear.  
When they reached Bea, Flopsy looked at her with innocent, worried eyes as she helped tuck the teddy under Tommy’s arm.  
“Thiss alwayss helpss”  
Flopsy explained to Bea.


End file.
